Power Rangers: Megaforce
Power Rangers: Megaforce '''is the title of the 2013 season of ''Power Rangers. ''Its Based on the 35th anniversary season of ''Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. ''This is also the 20th anniversary season. Mighty Morphin' Pirate Rangers : The Movie '''Mighty Morphin' Pirate Rangers: The Movie is a feature-length movie set in the Power Rangers Universe. It attemped to serve as a prequel to the television series Power Rangers: Pirates Synopsis The Megaforce Pirates use the "lost" powers of the 19 previous Power Rangers teams to fight the evil Zangack Space Army, whose first wave of invasion forces were completely defeated by the older teams until they arrive with reinforcements and invade the Earth once more, and they must visit the past 19 teams to obtain more power to fight against the ever-determined Zangack. Characters Rangers | | | | | |} |} Ranger Legends 'Allies' *'PECK' *'Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier' *'Spike Skullovicth' *The Data Rangers *'The Phantom Ranger' 'Villians' *'Emperor Zangack' **'Prince Gillz' **'Dr. Isabell' **'Apocalypse' **'B.A.R.I.Z.O.R.G.' *'Basco' *'Sally' *'Metaldroids' **'Super' Metaldroids ***'Mega' 'Metaldroids 'Arsenal' Morphers *X Morphers (used with Ranger Keys) *Silver Cellular (used with Ranger Keys) Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Keys Sidearms *Mega Weapons **Mega Saber **Mega Blaster *Silver Spear Team Cannons *Boat Blaster Pirate Zord System *Galleon Atlantis Super Megazord ◆◆❖ **Super Drill Megazord ◆◆◆◆ ***S.S. Galleon Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Red Shipzord ◆ ****Blue Jetzord ◆ ****Yellow Trailerzord ◆ ****Green Racerzord ◆ ****Pink Subzord ◆ ***Atlantis Megazord ◆ *Formula Falconzord (New RPM Zord) ❖ Legendary Zords *Mystic Dragon (Mystic Force) ❖ *SPD Delta Runner 1 (SPD) ❖ *Red Lion Wildzord (Wild Force) ❖ *Minizord (Ninja Storm) ❖ *Formula Falconzord (New RPM Zord) ❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Mystic Galleon Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Delta Galleon Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Wild Galleon Megazord ◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Samurai Galleon Megazord ◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Ninja Galleon Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - RPM Galleon Megazord ◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Winged Atlantis Megazord ◆◆ : Episodes #The Voyage Begins #Worth of a Planet #Mystic Journey #What Are Friends For ? #Police Reinforcement #Traci's Wild Ride #Welcome to the Jungle #Run Away PECK #Wild Things #Poker Face #Samurai Swordsman (1) #Samurai Swordsman (2) #Tell Me the Way #Shift into Turbo #The Privateer #Ranger Key Ransom #A Silver Lining #The Lost Zord of Atlantis #Good as Gold #Quest for the Qusar Saber #Kick into Overdrive #A Promise Made #Faster than Lightspeed #Fool's Gold #Eye of the Storm (1) #Eye of the Storm (2) #Body Switch #Bounty Hunter #Day of the Dino #Rangers in Distress #The Lost Zeo Crystal #One Power #A Mighty Challenge (One Hour Special) #Dream Come True #Bio Field (1) #Bio Field (2) #The Showdown (1) #The Showdown (2) #Chase into Space #Back to the Future #The Emperor #Legendary Green (1) #Legendary Green (2) #A Pirate's Christmas #Danger in Aquitar (1) (Clip Show) #Danger in Aquitar (2) #The Last Stand (1) #The Last Stand (2) #The Final Frontier (1) #The Final Frontier (2) #The Final Frontier (3) Movies and T.V. Specials #Mighty Morphin Pirate Rangers: The Movie #Power Rangers: The Legend War Category:Ranger Series